For convenience of expression, the term “badge” is used hereinafter to identify generically all similar devices, such as badges, trophies, business cards, awards, ID card, luggage tags, signs, key ring tags, and the like. The terms “graphics” or “graphic material,” as used herein, includes text, artwork or both.
For an application and a few patents owned by the assignee of this invention that show other nameplates, reference may be made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/507,310, filed Feb. 18, 2000, and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,864; 4,047,996; 4,267,224; 4,125,655; 4,459,772; 4,497,248 and 5,305,538. Some of these patents disclose a polished metal backing plate with graphic material adhered thereto, which gives an appearance of fine jewelry. In some of these patents, the graphic material is covered with a pressure-sensitive tape in order to give an appearance of graphics sealed in plastic. However, these patents do not make full use of modern aids, such as, e.g., personal computers or digital cameras, which allow the creation of cost-effective, professional looking badges as they are needed.
Two areas where these badges may be improved to provide a greater variety are (1) the source of graphics (e.g. use of a personal computer) and (2) the contour of plastic covering the graphic on the nameplate. Some of the graphics used heretofore have required custom printing in a factory which, in turn, requires a fairly long period of time between ordering and receiving the printed label. The ability to print the graphic on the user's own personal computer greatly shortens the lead time required to obtain a badge.
Another approach used in the past enables the user to print his own label by employing a small commercially available printer, but there were limitations on the versatility of the printer, which sometimes limited creativity.
Today, personal computers have the ability to make many unique graphical presentations. Also, computer controlled printers have many capabilities which are unmatched by the simple printers used heretofore. For example, modern computer printers, used with or without digital cameras, may create pictorial images, use combinations of type fonts, and the like. Also, they provide color printing, digital imaging, etc. Therefore, within reason, a person may be able to personalize badges in a creative and consistent manner with the help of a computer and its sophisticated printers.
The invention provides a do-it-yourself name badge, which can use any of the textual and graphical capabilities of the personal computers and still retain the “look” of fine jewelry. In addition, the invention provides customized software programs that match text with badge requirements.
The invention also provides name badges which may be given a more elegant appearance by providing a surface contour for the plastic covering the graphic material.